Part of their Past
by Marse Speaks
Summary: He leans closer. His forehead touches hers. She blushes immediately at the closeness they are sharing. "Now, tell me what punishment you want for doing that." She gulps. "P-punishment?" -OneShot-


**OOC alert! OOC alert!**

**Disclaimer: All of us know that the creator of our beloved Gakuen Alice was Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Part of their Past**

**Summary:** He leans closer. His forehead touches hers. She blushes immediately at the closeness they are sharing. "Now, tell me what punishment you want for doing that." She gulps. "P-punishment?"

"Tsubasa…" Misaki calls while looking at the starry sky. "Hm," was the guy's response. "Why were you absent for almost a month?" she asks. Tsubasa sits up from his lying position on the ground, but he is still looking at the sky.

"I thought I should forget you," he answers. She looks at him confusedly. "Huh?"

"'Cause I've loved you from the start. But I know he likes –or rather, he loves you, too. So I thought that I should give way to him," he says.

"Wow… that's so _nice_ of you, _sweetheart_," she praises. "So you thought of me like a thing that could be given away, is that it?" she adds. He looks at herin panic.

"No! No! I meant-" he retorts but she cuts him off. "Just kidding," she chuckles at him. He pouts. "That's not funny."

**Flashback**

Misaki Harada, a middle school student in Gakuen Alice with pink hair and fascinating emerald eyes, heaved a deep sigh. Her chin was resting on her palms as she stared blankly out at the sky. One of her classmates approached her.

"Misaki," called the classmate. She turned her head lazily at the said person. "Oh… Kaname. What is it?" she asked in an almost bored tone. "Got any problem? You've been staring at the sky as if it's the most interesting thing in the world for almost fifteen minutes and some seconds already," the handsome guy with blond hair answered; worries were evident in his gentle voice.

He was Kaname Sono, one of the best friends of her best friend. She shook her head and forced a smile. "I'm fine, Kaname. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine," she told him in a convincing tone.

He frowned and his eyebrows met. "Has anything happened to you and Tsubasa?" he asked worriedly. Her smile died as she averted her eyes from him. Silence followed 'till Kaname spoke.

"I'm right?"

Misaki half-nodded. "Should I talk to him?" he asked again. Her head shot up to see him all of a sudden and quickly answered. "No! No, you shouldn't!" she shouted at him. Then her eyes widened at the realization of her high tone. He was surprised, too, obviously.

"Uh… I… Umm…" she stammered. Then, finally sighed. "Sorry. You don't need to do that, Kaname. I can carry on with this one. Thank you very much for your concern," she finally said.

He hesitated at first but was convinced in believing her when he saw the determination in her eyes. Kaname gave her a smile before saying, "Good luck for it then," and with that, left.

She followed him with her eyes. He glanced back at her once again. Misaki smiled at him and he smiled back. Kaname waved a hand before walking out of the classroom.

"You're so nice to me, Kaname. How I wish you're the one I learned to love."

--

Misaki flipped on her bed once… twice… thrice… until she decided to sit up and scratch her head. "I can't sleep! Stupid, Tsubasa! Why didn't he show up these last few weeks!" she growled.

She looked at the digital clock sitting on top of her study table. 9:47pm –it read. It was very weird. Normally, she would already be asleep before the clock struck eight. But these past few days,she was awake till 10 o'clock.

And that started the day her best friend didn't attend class. "What happened to that jerk?!" she muttered angrily **to** herself.

**--**

"Hey, Honey! Look at this!" called Tsubasa. Misaki turned angrily. "What?" she asked. She knew she was the one the handsome guy was calling. They were usedto calling each other sweet names that only couples would use. Names such as 'sweetheart', 'honey/hon', 'love', etcetera, etcetera.

"Oh, c'mon! Why are you so mad this time?" he asked in a trying-hard-to-be-sweet voice. " Tsubasa! Can't you see I'm studying? And as far as I know, you should also be studying," she said in an annoyed tone.

He pouted cutely. "Aww… I'm just asking you to look at the picture in this magazine, you know," he told her. She put down the book she'd been holding and walked up to him. She peered over his shoulder to look at the picture he was referring to.

She squealed as she saw the picture. She snatched the magazine that was recentlyin his hands and took a look at the photo of her crush, Justin Bieber. "Geez… Just as I suspected. Tsk, tsk, tsk," he let out, earning a glare from the pink-haired lass.

"What do you like about that Justin anyway?" he asked, acting like a brave Tsubasa.

"He has a very alluring voice that captures a lot of hearts; a nice and intelligent guy," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Tch," he let out. Misaki shot her a dreadful glare that caught him and made all of the hairs on his body stand. He covered his mouth with his two hands, afraid of what might happen to him if he said anynegative feedbacks contradicting what she said.

She nodded in satisfaction of his actions before returning to her previous business, but of course, with the magazine beside her. He just looked at her with a weird expression.

_'Argh! This is getting weirder and weirder as the days pass by! Why isn't he entering classes? What happened to that guy? Oh…_' thought Misaki. As she was thinking andthinking of Tsubasa, she didn't realize that she was already getting sleepy. Moments later, she was fast asleep.

--

The next day was the lucky day for the girl. The guy that was making her go insane came that day, March 24, 2010, three days before the end of the school year. She rejoiced and became excited when someone informed her that the guyhad come.

"It's nice to see that smile. I like it. It fits your beautiful face," complimented Kaname. Misaki slightly blushed at the comment she received from the prince of every girl's dreams. "Umm… I'm so sorry, Kaname," she replied. He shook his head. "Don't apologize, Misaki. I know it and I understand it. Don't make me feel so sad because of letting you go, you know," he told her and gave a sweet, heartening smile.

She smiled back at him. Kaname placed a hand over one of her shoulders before nodding to urge her to go and see him. "Maybe later, Kaname," she said.

"Okay. Wish you all the best."

"Thanks a lot."

--

That day's afternoon, Misaki went to look for Tsubasa. She wasn't able to talk to him. Whenever she tried approaching him, it's like fate was making everything prevent her from it.

She didn't care even if she was still clad in her school uniform. For her, finding him was a must. It was the most important thing that she needed to do that time and no one could stop her. She wouldn't allow it.

--

5:34… The time that was shownon the clock out in the park where she was staying. Misaki sat on a bench, looking so down. She had spent almost 2 hours just _trying_to find Tsubasa. She was now tired and was having an inner fight on whether she was to continue looking for him or surrender and go home already.

_The result of it_? The 2nd option won.

She heaved a deep sigh and stood up. She wandered her eyes around one last time before turning her heels.

As she reached the market, she spotted someone very familiar to her_. Yes_, she finally saw him. When she was about to move towards where he was, she noticed that he had a companion. And that companion was none other than their classmate, Nobara Ibaragi.

She was surprised to see her with Tsubasa. They've neither gone together at the park or some other place (except when they're in school, of course)nor spoken to each other. If you'll see 'em talking to each other, it's either Tsubasa's borrowing notes or he/she was assigned to talk to the other. But borrowing notesfrom Nobara happens very rarely… because Misaki was the one whom he borrowednotes from almost all of the time.

She didn't know what to do. And as if reflex played on her, she involuntarily walkedtowards the two and clung on to Tsubasa's arm.

"Hi, Hon! What are you doing here?" she asked sweetly. _'Hey! What are you doing, Misaki?_' she thought angrily to herself. "What if he shouts at me? I can't face him anymore if that happens!"

Unknown to her, a pink tint crept up the guy's cheek. Then, the wavy-haired girl standing beside Tsubasa elbowed him lightly on the side.

"You and Misaki are already a couple, eh? I thought you weren't. For _what_ were the advices that you were asking anyway?" said Nobara with a playful smile.

**End of Flashback**

"You know, Tsubasa," starts Misaki. "What is it?" he asks. "Maybe I should breakup with you and turn to Kaname," she states coolly.

"EH?!" he exclaims and inches near her. "You're kidding, aren't you?" he asks.

She just shuts her eyes.

"Hey! Misaki, you're kidding, right?" he asks with the same tone of worry. She opens one of her eyes and sticks out her tongue. He furrows his brows and says, "Don't joke aboutsomething like that!"

She giggles and says, "Aye, aye, sir! I won't do that again."

He leans closer. His forehead touches hers. She blushes immediately at the closeness they are sharing.

"Now, tell me what punishment you want for doing that."

She gulped. "P-punishment?"

"Yeah. From now on, you can't just do something that I don't like without a punishment."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Then, you could make a punishment for me, too!" he says coolly. "Aha! I know! This is the rightful chastise for you."

He leans even closer until his lips touches hers. It is one quick, warm, and chaste kiss. If she was blushing light pink earlier, now it's the real shade.

"Kiss is your punishment. Always," he states. She just nods. He sits up straight, still looking at her.

After a minute, she becomes furious. "Wait a minute! I don't agree with that! Always? That's so unfair!" she argues.

"Uh, uh, uh! You can't complain anymore! You already nodded," says Tsubasa with a firm tone. Veins tick on her temples. "I said I don't agree! Don't you understand that, moron?" she explodes while she gives him a hit straightat the face.

**O~kay! It's cheesy, clichéd, and all but I just want to try this one. Tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading! Constructive criticisms are welcome, by the way.**


End file.
